


Dr. Tanaka

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [10]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Doctor/Patient Roleplay, F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Medical Kink, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nipple Clamps, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay, Wartenberg Wheels, jbbkinktober2020, minor blood, scalpels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: It's Edrisa & Malcolm out and about.It's Dr. Tanaka & Mr. Bright in the bedroom.---Kinktober Day 10: Knife Kink
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Dr. Tanaka

He packs a bag before he leaves. A suit, of course, with a fresh pair of boxer briefs goes in first. He lays his reserve set of restraints on top. Checking on Sunshine’s water once more, Malcolm heads down to the waiting cab. 

They always play at Edrisa’s apartment. Just as he only trusts his own restraints, she refuses to set up these sessions anywhere other than her own abode. She knows it like she knows the edge of her scalpel. Cleaning her space is second nature, and all of her tools are there and sterilized as best as one can at home, and Malcolm can respect that.

He crosses his legs in the back of the cab, smoothes down one leg of the cheap sweats he’s wearing. He doesn’t need anything nicer than those or the thin t-shirt he’s wearing for what they’ll be doing. 

Edrisa gives him a clinical once over at the door. Her flat expression gives way to a cheery grin as soon as she sees whatever she’s looking for. “Come on in!”

He smiles and ducks his head, feeling her enthusiasm rub off on him. “Hello, Edrisa,” he says, because this is far from the first time they’ve done this, and he knows the protocol now. 

It’s Edrisa before and after they set up. Dr. Tanaka is only preferred — mandatory, in fact — during. 

She gives him a lightning quick hug. Although he’s grown used to how tactile she can be, there’s always a moment of hesitance between them at the start. “Go ahead and set up.” She leans in and winks. “The doctor will be with you soon.”

Malcolm nods and takes his bag with him to the guest room. Inside, there’s already a stand with a tray of tools set up, waiting. He shivers at the sight of the individually packaged scalpel, the half-empty box of bright blue nitrile gloves, Edrisa’s favorite Wartenberg wheel. The nipple clamps are new. There’s a medkit there, too, just in case, but that’s always been a precautionary fixture of their sessions. 

His restraints attach to the bed without much fuss. Setting them up and removing his shoes is the extent of the preparation he needs to make now that he’s here, and so he sits on the edge of the bed, on top of the freshly washed sheets and carefully tucked bedding. 

There’s a knock at the door. Without waiting for a response, Edrisa opens it and walks inside. She’s in a light green pair of scrubs and one of her lab coats. Her medical ID badge rests just below the v-neck of her top. “How are you feeling today, Mr. Bright?”

He tucks a stray stand of hair behind his ear. “Fine. And you, Dr. Tanaka?”

“I’m doing well,” she says, flashing him a smile. It’s not the one he usually sees, the wide ecstatic one she graces him with outside of this room. It’s kind but distant. “Lay on back, and we’ll get started with your exam.” 

Slowly, he gets settled on the bed. He doesn’t restrain himself. No, that’s for _her_ to do. 

Edrisa takes her time. She pulls a pair of gloves out of the box and pulls them on, making sure the tips of her fingers are good and snug enough, that there are no rips. Then she finally approaches. Her grip is gentle but firm as she secures his feet and hands. 

When she pulls the medical shears from her coat pocket, Malcolm takes a deep breath. He knows this will be one of the least intense parts of the evening, but it’s always this moment that really pulls him in. He swallows and breathes through his nose as the cool metal first touches his leg. 

Edrisa cuts through his sweats with a hum. The bottom half of the shears glides across his skin, the fabric parting easily, whispering at each squeeze of her hand. She repeats the process with the other leg. Tugging gently, she removes the remains of his pants. 

He’s hard already, but she bypasses his cock without even a glance. 

His shirt goes next. The blades slide right over his belly button, between his pectorals. His sleeves are taken care of in four simple cuts.

Malcolm’s nude. Shivering at the cold air he’s exposed to now. 

She gives him a considering look. “I believe we’ll start with the clamps.”

“Okay,” he breathes out. “Sounds good, Doctor Tanaka.”

The clamps pinch. They’re not too tight, too painful. The sting is good, actually, and Malcolm barely swallows his moan. His cock twitches. 

Edrisa frowns. She walks back over to her set-up and pulls a silicone cock ring from the tray, fitting it on with cold, clinical touches. “There we go,” she says once she’s done. “Much better. You’re very sensitive today.”

He’s always sensitive for her. Malcolm gives her a slight smile. “I guess I am.”

“Let me know if this is too much,” she says, picking up the Wartenberg wheel. It’s a single wheel but effective all the same. She runs it over his forearms first. The pressure is light, only a prickle. 

It sends slight shivers through his frame. 

“Did you know Wartenberg wheels were developed to test nerve sensitivity?” She hums and rolls it up his calves to similar results. “How does this feel?”

“Good,” he chokes out. 

She moves to his thighs next.

Malcolm trembles, cock leaking against his stomach. When the wheel grazes his Adonis belt, his toes curl, and he gasps. “Doctor!”

The wheel goes back on the tray. A hint of excitement bleeding through her expression, Edrisa opens up the scalpel. 

Even though he’s already on edge, even though he wants to beg her to remove the cock ring, the nipple clamps, and let him come, Malcolm stills. He _also_ wants the scalpel, and Edrisa made it clear the first time they discussed this that she would stop if he moved too much. 

She rests her empty hand on his right thigh, the warmth of her skin barely coming through the glove. The contrast of the blue against his pale skin is eye-catching. With the other hand, she gently draws the blade over his skin. The cut is shallow, just enough to draw a few beads of blood, more of a scratch than a slice. 

Malcolm moans.

“I don’t have to draw blood,” she tells him idly, inspecting the cut. “My scalpel is sharp enough to slice through just the topmost layers of your skin, if I’m gentle enough.”

He _wants_ her to draw blood. “That’s fascinating,” he says, strained.

She carefully makes a matching cut on his left thigh. 

His cock is right there, not far above her hands, flushed and drooling against his stomach. 

Once again, she passes over it without a word. This time she lays a hand on his chest. Her cuts are deliberate, tracing exactly where she would make the Y-incision on their latest body. There’s barely any blood. Her eyes flick up to his between movements to check on him. 

He bites his lip and does his best to stay still. He feels so light right now, so dazed. “Doctor, please.”

“Just a moment, Mr. Bright,” Edrisa promises as she disposes of the scalpel in the medical grade box she keeps in the corner for times like these. “Are you ready to finish?”

“God, yeah.” He watches her remove the nipple clamps with bated breath. His eyelids flutter as the blood rushes to his chest, ripping another moan out of him.

She carefully pulls the cock ring off, replacing it with the gentle pressure of her hand. With the other, she pumps a dollop of lubricant from the bottle on her stand. 

Malcolm pulls against the restraints and tries his best not to come too fast.

All of that effort goes out the window soon enough. Switching hands, Edrisa simultaneously strokes him with a slick, gloved grip and reaches up to tug at his sensitive nipples.

He makes it all of four strokes before he’s bucking into her fist, sobbing and straining against the cuffs as his cock throbs, spitting white all over his chest, dribbling down the blue of her glove. 

(The loving way she cleans him up, the warmth and weight of her body against his as they cuddle in her bed, the takeout they eat nude and entwined after is _almost_ as good.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> (Pairings will mostly be slash, fyi)
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
